The right time
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and what better occasion for two best friends to finally confess their love for each other. Spinelli/TJ


A/N: I hope you like it :)

* * *

Sighing TJ looked over to the girl of his dreams. They were in their first year of high school now, but through all the years Spinelli and him had stayed best friends. However this was the problem. While he was happy that they were still so close he had found himself falling for her with every day they spent together.

It had taken him some time to realize what his feelings meant, but when Vince had asked Gretchen out and he had seen them together as a couple he had caught himself thinking about wanting to be like this with Spinelli. That was a little over a year ago and he still wasn't brave enough to confess his feelings to her.

Today was the day of love and the school was full of happy couples, which made it even more difficult for him. Vince, Mikey and Gus had reassured him many times that he should just go for it and tell her that he loved her, but he hesitant. What if she would reject him and their friendship would fall apart because of it? The last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable around him or end their friendship all together. Having her as his best friend was better than not having her in his life at all.

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse a guy TJ knew from Spinelli's art class approached her with a rose in hand. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was pretty obvious what this guy's intention was. He wasn't the first guy who was interested in her. Over the years Spinelli became even more beautiful and her great character hadn't changed one bit. She was still the headstrong, creative, determined and good-hearted girl TJ meet so many years ago.

To TJ's relief the guy seemed to get the same answer Spinelli had always given the guys that approached her. Rejected the blonde guy went back to his seat with the rose still in hand. Seeing this TJ was relieved, but this still showed him once again that he wasn't the only one who had strong feelings for her. Maybe today it was finally time to make a move.

Taking a deep breath he stood up and went over to his best friend.

"Hey Spin, want to hang out later by Old Rusty?"

The gang often met there after school or in the evening, but today he had a special reason to ask her to go there.

"Sure." She smiled brightly at him. "Let's meet around six."

Based on her reaction TJ was sure that she didn't know that she had just agreed to a date with him, but then again he was too nervous to confess to her in front of all these people. Talking to her alone at a place that hold so many good memories for them would hopefully make him brave enough to tell her that he loved her.

After school he quickly went over to Kelso's to buy a red rose. He knew that it was cliche, but he was a romantic guy at heart and Becky had forced him to watch so many romance movies that he knew that women loved roses. Sure, Spinelli wasn't the typical woman, but then again TJ knew that she was hiding her soft side from the world. No matter how much she denied it, TJ knew that she loved romance, after all he had seen the soft smile that she had given Gretchen and Vince when Vince had gifted Gretchen a rose earlier this morning. Hopefully his best friend would love the rose and accept his feelings for her.

Later that evening TJ was waiting on Old Rust, the rose hidden behind his back. The moment he saw Spinelli approach him with a bright smile and cheerful wave his heart beat faster. He was nervous about how his confession would turn out, but seeing her and feeling the way he did he knew that it was the right time to tell her.

When Spinelli sat down next to TJ, she felt that the atmosphere was different. Sure, she wasn't the most observant person when it came to emotions, but something was off. TJ had been strange for a while and it was worrying her. They were best friends and not only that, she loved him. For a long time she had fought against this feeling, but it turned out that it was useless. Normally she could even beat the strongest football player, but this couldn't be hit with madam fist. If she was honest with herself it already began after their first kiss back in elementary school and since then the only thing that had changed was that she realized what it was that she was feeling. However no matter how brave she was in a fight, when it came to confessing to her best friend she had always chickened out.

"Spin." TJ's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I have to tell you something."

With wonder Spinelli saw how the always confident leader of their group blushed and stuttered slightly.

"We are best friends, we always have been, but that's not all I'm feeling for you." He took a hold of her hands and Spinelli blushed as well. "Spin, I'm in love with you."

At his words her eyes widened and her heart beater faster. When he pulled out the red rose from behind his back and hold it out for her with a nervous smile she found herself near tears. It was all she wanted and more. Often when she was alone she had dreamed about him confessing to her, but never had she imagined that it could be like this. Reality was way better than her dreams.

Realizing that she still hadn't answered him, she decided to not respond in words. Taking the rose in one of her hands she used the other to pull him closer before she gently touched his lips with her own. It was a shy kiss, just like the one they had shared so many years ago, but this time there was one huge difference. Now both of them were aware of their feelings and were sure that they loved each other.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
